Leverage
by PeytonLane
Summary: Tobie is ex-Marine and ex-Black Ops with a deadly grudge against Eliot what happens when her uncle calls her to join his team?
1. Chapter 1

You know…I should really be updating my National Treasure Fic but since I recently became entranced by the show Leverage I have decided to write something else for a little while. Plus I absolutely love Elliot…

And yeah it maybe a little mary sue-ish that Tobie is Nate Fords niece but I wanted a connection some how.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs…sadly…

Chapter 1

2004, Iraq

The bright light was a miracle of God as Tobie squinted at the sky she hasn't seen in the past seventy-two hours. She wobbled along keeping her head down as she made her way out of the small Taliban headquarters. She would make it out of there before anyone would notice that she was gone. Tobie will forever owe a debt to the Iraqi woman that helped her escape.

Currently she was following Aadila, the woman that took pity on her. Aadila came to her cell earlier that morning with a spare Abaya and head veil. Aadila had her husband help in the break out since women in this country are not allowed in public without their husbands or other male relatives. Tobie made a plan to take Aadila and her husband back to her base and make sure they get out of their home country alive for helping her; they were putting their lives at stake for just one American soldier.

A few times Tobie had to take a short breather. In the seventy-two hours that she was captured her captors put her through enough torture that would make most Marines start begging within the first few hours. But no she wouldn't let them break her she kept her mind on the one thing that helped her from giving.

The man that got her captured in the first place.

Eliot Spencer.

One day she'll take out her revenge on him.

Tobie gritted her teeth as she pushed along towards the truck that was left unguarded; freedom was only a few feet and a start of an engine away. But of course nothing is ever easy.

Yells and gunshots were heard behind them as her Taliban captors finally found her cell empty, Tobie began moving faster along with Aadila and her husband. They all jumped into the truck and sped away towards Tobie's base all the while dodging bullets.

Present Day

Eight years since the day that Tobie escaped from capture and seven since she was honorably discharged from the Marines and Eight years seventy-two hours since last she saw Eliot Spencer. The retrieval expert that made her Black Ops mission ten times hard than it was supposed to be, the man that got away scratch free while she got captured and the bastard that ruined her life.

After Tobie was Honorably Discharged she spent most of her days trying to find any leads on Eliot for the first few years but she kept on coming up short. It frustrated her and yet it spurred her on to get what she wanted. Her search for Eliot slowly died off as her close family members started to show in her house with an intervention.

It took five interventions from her family to get her to stop but every night when she sleeps she dreams of different ways to make that bastard pay.

Last night was different. She woke up screaming and kicking as the memories of her time in captivity haunted her, she tried to return to sleep but the vividness of her nightmare had her keeping her eyes open. Eventually she gave up on sleep for the night and decided to watch television and drink lots of strong coffee.

Her nightmares were coming back something that she wasn't too happy about. Tobie had thought she had finally made peace with them after long hours of therapy. She made a mental note to call her therapist later in the morning.

The early morning hours crept along slowly like they usually did and Tobie prepared herself to make the best of her day.

Boston, Present day 12:00pm

"Why do we need to bring in another player? I think the five of us are doing just fine in our cons." Parker pouted at Nate.

"Yeah man, you have all you need right here." Hardison pitched in looking at Nate irritated yet curious.

"Because Nate and I decided that since we have been doing larger cons as of late, we could use the extra help." Sophie explained calmly, when Nate told her his plan to bring in Tobie she whole heartedly agreed.

"And our last con proved that we need it. It was a close call for Eliot." Nate said.

"What? Eliot was fine he's a tank."

"That maybe true Hardison, but what would've happened if there were more security there with top military training?" Sophie argued back. Eliot stood back listening to them talk this out, he wasn't very fond of the idea bringing fresh blood in their group but he disliked the idea of being pitted up against five maybe ten top trained military men again either.

"Fine. Bring this person in, but I don't like it!" Parker got up and left the briefing room.

"If y'all are fine with it, then I am." Said Hardison and he too left the briefing room.

"You better hope this person doesn't get on my bad side.' Eliot said as he looked at Nate. Nate and Sophie looked at each other and smiled happy that they both won them over. Parker came back in with a package of twizzlers and sat back down next to Hardison.

"So when do they show up?" she asked with a twizzler in her mouth.

"Well that's the thing." Eliot, Parker and Hardison rolled their eyes. "We have to get her."

"She doesn't even know we're recruiting her? Perfect." Eliot scoffed.

"Not yet, I wanted to know what you all thought before I called her." Nate said as he left the room.

"So where are we going?" Parker asked Sophie.

"Pennsylvania." Was her reply.

Tobie was in her kitchen brewing what she thinks is her fourth batch of coffee, she was immune to the bad effects of coffee now and she's happy that it still keeps her awake. She watched as the coffee poured into the jug and breathed in the smell of fresh coffee. She was preparing her mug with her usual creamer and lots of sugar when she heard her cell phone go off. She looked at her phone and debated letting it ring since it was an unknown number to her but in her boredom she decided to answer.

"Hello?"

"Tobie! How are you?" she heard her uncle ask, she hadn't heard from years ever since her little cousin passed away.

"Uncle Nate back from the dead? It's good to hear from you again and I'm fine for the most part." She answered back, she felt a little wary talking to him, the tone of his voice kind of suggested he needed something.

"I'm sorry to call you out of the blue after disappearing off the face of the planet, but I wanted to ask you something." Yup, she was right he needed something. She wasn't ignorant to the fact that her uncle became a drunk after the death of his son and the divorce with his wife.

"I have to hear it before I agree to anything." She leaned against her counter as she waited for her uncle to answer her.

"Still need a job?" Asked Nate.

Alright so that was the first chapter! What do you all think? I can't wait to see where this story is going to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 every one! It took a while for me to update it because of work and other things. Hope you like it do far!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters.

Chapter 2

Tobie paced back and forth in her living room cradling her cup of coffee. Her call with her uncle ended over an hour ago and it still had her mind reeling.

'My uncle is Robin Hood and has a small merry band of thieves...,' she snorted at the thought.

She still wanted more information though like how good was the pay out, how they manage their missions and who was part of the team. Her uncle didn't reveal much.

'always so cryptic...' she thought.

She also wondered if this was something she wanted to get into. After she left the marines she had very little career options with decent pay and good hours due to her mental condition. Her PTSD had held her back for far too long with a minimum wage job and a disability check she was only just barely able to pay her bills.

Well Tobie was just going to have to wait until her first job with the team to see if she was going to be in it for the long haul.

"Hardison, if you say 'are we there yet' one more time I WILL dislocate your jaw,". Eliot growled at the techie. They've been driving for hours now in the truck Nate has rented under a false name.

"Now Eliot, it is not the time to get violent. We're almost there." Sophie intervened when she heard Hardison gulp loudly at Eliot's threat.

"Why couldn't we fly to Pennsylvania?" Hardison complained. "I don't mind sitting next to Parker but I feel my death coming up on me rather soon with Eliot glaring at me like that."

"Keep talking and it'll be sooner." Eliot threatened again. Parker just continued looking out of the window at the scenery.

"Children, calm down now." Nate chastised them. "I didn't want to rush Tobie in to making a haste decision, driving gives her a little time to process."

"Eliot shifted a little in his seat, something about the name Tobie irked him, like a lost memory trying to fight its way back.

"Now shut up, we just entered Pennsylvania and we'll be at Tobie's in an hour." Nate shook his head when he heard the loud sigh coming from the young men. Parker was still intrigued by the scenery outside.

Tobie woke to the sound of her cell phone going off again, she rubbed her sleepy eyes not sure when she fell asleep or how with the amount of coffee she had that day. She checked the caller I. D. and saw her uncles name. She glared at the offending device wanting to go back to a dreamless sleep. But she knew this to be important.

"Yeah?" she said with a raspy voice.

"Almost there, we'll be there in fifteen." Nate stated.

"So sure about my answer already? What makes you think I'll say yes?" his cockiness was irritating her.

"Because you're my favorite niece?" Nate said. Tobie can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm your only niece and that is a very poor reason." Tobie shot back.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes and I am very cranky now and I blame you." she laughed. She found her conversations with her uncle to be very entertaining with their friendly bickering.

"I'll warn the team, a cranky Tobie is as good as a death warrant." Nate chuckled.

"I wouldn't harm a fly." Tobie joked.

"See you in fifteen." Nate hung up. Tobie sent another irritated glare at her phone, her uncle knew it bothered her when he hangs up without so much as a goodbye it was a pet peeve of hers.

Tobie got off her couch and walked some of the sleepiness from her body. She looked at the kitchen clock noticing the time.

'8pm? I've slept for four hours?' She walked back into her kitchen and grabbed another up of coffee from the still on coffee pot.

"Better than not sleeping at all." She grumbled.

"Dude! She's your niece?" Hardison exclaimed. He was shocked that Nate still had family he talked to and was willing to bring her into their dangerous lifestyle.

"You have a niece in the middle of nowhere?" Parker chimed in, one of the few moments she spoke during the trip.

"Yes I have a niece and no this is not the middle of nowhere. We're in a small town outside of Scranton, Pennsylvania." Nate explained keeping his eyes on the road.

"Hey El, she's like you. A country bumpkin." Hardison laughed as he watched fields and farms go by.

"Don't ever call me that again." Eliot glared at Hardison. One of these days he's going to pull the cliche bully move and give Hardison the worst wedgie ever experienced and he will feel very good doing it too. He smirked at the thought.

"Nah man, I don't like the way you're looking at me." Hardison said worried.

"We're here!" Sophie yelled causing all three in the back to start paying attention.

They pulled up to an old beat up farm house that seems like it has seen better days a turn of the century ago.

"what a dump." Parker said as she looked at the property through the window.

"Tobie comes from an old farming family in her fathers side, the farm was shut down by big dairy businesses coming in and they couldn't produce enough milk to compete with the other dairy farms prices to keep the farm going." Nate gave them a brief history of Tobie's family.

"They had to sell two hundred acres of land and their cows to make ends meet. All this happened before Tobie was born since then none of her family made an effort to keep the farm good as new and Tobie doesn't get paid enough to make any repairs."

"That's sad. This place would look great with a little elbow grease." said Eliot he saw the potential the place offered.

"I think you would need a little more that elbow grease to fix this place up, man." said Hardison.

Tobie saw the lights shine through her windows signaling that her uncle and his team have arrived. Turning on the front porch light she walked out with her coffee mug ready to greet them.

"Tobie!" Nate yelled to his niece. Eliot was still in the car when he saw Tobie, Nate's niece walk out of the house.

"Son of a bitch," he grumbled. Now realizing why Tobie's name was sending him red flags.

"Come on El, get out of the car already man!" Hardison urged him. But Eliot wasn't to keen about getting out of the car not sure where this situation would lead. Why didn't he ask more questions about Tobie when Nate first told them about her he could have avoided this.

Eliot gritted his teeth and mentally prepared himself for the introductions. He stepped out of the car. Nate was already hugging his niece and Sophie was right behind him. Parker was off to the side not sure how to approach an actual family member of Nate's with Hardison beside her.

'it's now or never..." Eliot thought and he stepped out from behind the door.

Tobie looked over her uncles shoulder when she heard the last door to the truck close and she froze, she felt like her heart had stopped beating. She stared blankly at Eliot, the bastard she spent years searching for. She barely felt her uncle pull away from the hug. Five sets of eyes were staring at her, co fused except one who looked calm and indifferent.

All she could hear were the gunshots, all she could see was the blood of her fallen team mates and the back of Eliot Spencer as he got away

"Do they know each other?" Parker whispered to Hardison.

The tension was thick in the air, no one dared to move as the hitter and Nate's niece stared each other down. Sophie started to fidget with slight worry at the intensity of Tobie's stare at Eliot.

Tobie snapped out of her little flash back and her expression changed to one of deep anger and hate. Tobie growled and did the first thing that came to mind.

She closed in on Eliot and sent her fist flying to his jaw

"Yup, she knows him." Hardison said as they all switched from Eliot to Tobie with shocked faces.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the 3rd chapter! Took me a whole to finish it because of work but Ifinally got it done! Enjoy!

Tobie's fist connected to Eliot's jaw causing him to take a step back. He wiped the back of his hand across his now split lip and glared at the ex marine. Tobie sent her other fist to connect with Eliot's stomach but he blocked her. She kicked her leg out catching Eliot's shin.

Eliot knew that Tobie was taking out her anger at him for what happened in the past and he knew saying 'I'm sorry' wouldn't cut it besides it wasn't his fault she got caught . He didn't fight back though the lord knows that he wished. To him, Tobie was just a girl with a hot head that knew how to shoot a gun with six years of military service under her belt. Plus she was Nate's niece...that wouldn't go over to well.

Tobie was getting irritated, Eliot kept on blocking her hits. She grunted in frustration knowing that the seven years that she has been out of the service has slowed her down. Eliot was fast and dodged another one of her throws. She was starting to get sloppier and angrier because of it. All of her control slipped away from her the moment she laid her eyes on Eliot.

Eliot saw an opening and went for it. He grabbed Tobie's wrist and spun her around and grabbed her other wrist pinning her in front of him.

"Let go of me!" she growled at Eliot Tobie struggled in his grasp but it only caused Eliot's grip to tighten.

"That's enough!" Nate yelled in his mind he doubted himself that he should bring Tobie into their team now that he knows that she has past with Eliot and not a good one.

"Tell your dog to let go of me." Tobie snarled at Nate.

"She has a sharp tongue, I like her." Hardison said to Parker. Eliot heard him and shot him a glare.

"Put your claws away." Eliot commented.

"Eliot let her go and Tobie control yourself." Nate said. He watched as Eliot let go of his niece and she pushed away from the hitter.

"One wrong move and I'll shoot you in the ass." she said to Eliot

"Can you even still hold a gun?" Eliot baited her and took in some satisfaction at seeing her pissed off. She ignored him, there will be more time to take out her frustration on Eliot later.

Tobie didn't look at any of them as she walked back into her house. She paused by her uncle and looked him in the eye.

"If you really want me to be a part of this team. Then you better try your damnedest to convince me."

The team followed Tobie in to her house. Eliot being the last to enter wanting to keep as much distance from Tobie in case she goes into attack mode again. While Nate used his skill to convince Tobie to join the team he remembered the day he met her.

2004 Iraq

Eliot grunted as he pushed away another guard from another doorway. He wiped the sweat from his brow and continued on checking his surroundings for more armed men and searching for his target.

A man contacted him a few weeks ago offering a job with a great pay out and all Eliot had to do was infiltrate and grab it. Except 'it' was a he that had decided to take classified documents about nuclear warheads to the Taliban in the middle of Iraq. It was Eliot's job to secure the man, the documents and any copies made and bring him back to the states where Eliot then could get his pay out and take a trip to somewhere cooler. Like Alaska.

Eliot rounded a corner and came face to face with a gun. He looked beyond the weapon to the person behind it. From what he can tell they were marines, Black Ops. He looked at each of them only seeing four, he was ok he could take on four marines.

"Civilian!" he heard the one pointing a gun at his face. He chuckled mentally. He found this situation weirdly funny.

"At ease private," Came a female voice from behind the man. The marines parted revealing he smaller fifth member of their team, their leader.

"You American?" she asked. Eliot saw her hazel eyes squint at him.

"Yes ma'am." he dragged the reply out in his southern accent. He could tell that the way he replied pissed her off.

"State your name and answer me why you are here."

'Oooh, she was a bossy one.' Eliot thought.

"Eliot Spencer and none of your damned business." he mentally face palmed himself for giving her his real name.

The woman smirked and walked closer to him about half a foot away from him. Eliot's eyes flashed down to her name on her shirt and he read 'Chase'. He made a note to look her up back on state side.

"I hate to tell you this but...it is my business. It's my job to weed out any and all traitors to their country. Now seeing an American here with no ties to any of the military is very questionable." she narrowed her eyes at him. "your practically carrying a red flag Mr. Spencer,"

Eliot glared at her in return her terrorist comment pissed him off. He took odd jobs from different people around the world but he was no terrorist. He really didn't like this woman.

Present

The inside of Tobie's house was surprisingly clean compared to the outside. Eliot walked to the blue couch on the far side of the living room next to Parker.

"How do you know her?" she asked.

"Ran into her in Iraq eight years ago." was Eliot's short reply.

"Man I'd hate to know what you did to make her hate you," Hardison shook his head at his friend. "But it must have been bad."

"No, we had a tea party and ate cookies together." Eliot was very sarcastic that day. The three friends sat back and tried not to over hear the badly hushed conversation in the kitchen.

"If you think I'm going to play nice with him Uncle you are seriously mistaken." Tobie paced back and forth in front of Nate and Sophie.

"Tobie we understand that you and Eliot had a past. But that had to be years ago right? Why can't you let the past be the past?" Sophie said calmly. She was going to use her skills to help persuade Tobie to join their team.

"Let the past be the past? You're kidding right?" Tobie couldn't help but laugh at what Sophie suggested. She couldn't just let that go so much has changed about her since then and Eliot was to blame.

"We're not asking you to go up to him and give him a kiss and a hug and say 'all is forgiven'. We're asking you to work with us." Nate watched his niece, so much has changed about her. She was no longer the fun loving, life of the party anymore. In her place was a cold hard shell with lifeless eyes.

"Are you sure you want me to work with you? Every time I'll look at him I'll want to shove him off the top of the tallest building." Tobie smirked at the thought enjoying the scene that was playing out in her mind her smirk turned into a grin when her daydream made Eliot hit the cement with an audible splat.

"Tobie!" she shook herself out of her daydream when Nate and Sophie yelled her name. Tobie looked at their stern faces with a confused look.

"What?"

"We where saying that if you joined us, you would be a part of something grander and bigger than us. You would be able to help people who have been wronged. I know somewhere inside of you is that girl that dreamed to change the world." her uncle said.

"Plus you'll be able to fix your farm up to what it used to be." Added Sophie.

Tobie paused soaking in all they have been saying for the last hour. Her uncle is right, the girl that used to want to change the world was still deep within her. That want is what landed her in the Marines. Plus fixing up her family farm has always been a huge goal for her. The old crumbling barns were a huge scar on her land with falling wood and broken glass windows. She would love to see them fixed up and maybe with a few cows running around.

"Alright you've convinced me." she said. Nate and Sophie smiled while in the living room Eliot had his head in his hands

"Fucking wonderful." he thought.

Tobie, Nate and Sophie all walked in the living room. Tobie sat down on the couch directly across from Eliot, she looked at the thief, the hacker and the hitter and leaned back in her chair.

"So when do we start?"


End file.
